


To Watch

by Ahria



Category: YuYu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei watches Kurama's fight with Karasu at the Dark Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Watch

Youko Kurama had always been a sight to behold.  There was an icy perfection in him that Hiei had always appreciated.  Some part of him whispered that it was unsettling to see such cruelty in Kurama’s face but he shoved that aside and focused on the fight.  The fox demon smiled as more of Karasu’s blood splattered on the ground, pure enjoyment of his opponent’s suffering clear in his face.  He knew the human Kurama would feel guilty over it later.  He scowled as the thought crossed his mind.  What did he care how Kurama felt?  He didn’t, he quickly answered himself, it was just that he knew the idiot’s habits.

The fight raged on, more and more of Kurama’s blood littering the ring.  Youko Kurama had faded away, leaving human Kurama to deal the killing blow.  Hiei kept his hands in his pockets so no one would notice his white-knuckled fists.  He started watching Karasu instead, hoping to see something of his plans revealed.  He growled every time the freak’s eyes raked over Kurama’s form, desire clear.  If by some miracle Kurama didn’t manage to kill him, Hiei was already planning Karasu’s very messy death.

As the first bomb exploded against Kurama’s leg, Hiei’s finger nails pierced his palms.  Blood pooled in his pockets and began to run down his legs.  He barely noticed.  His hands clenched tighter as every explosion sounded.  As he listened to Kurama’s screams of pain, his anger suddenly disappeared.  It was replaced by a feel of calm acceptance and he felt oddly cold.  The fire demon knew with certainty that it wouldn’t matter what it took to kill everyone on the other side of the ring.  He would do anything, sacrifice anything.  _Become_ anything.  They would die.  

It didn’t take long for Kurama to hit the ground, blood soaking almost every inch of him.  Hiei sucked in air through painfully clenched teeth and waited.

Kurama surged to his knees, the pain of the movement clear on his face.  He’d known from the beginning of the match that the fox would have a plan, but it wasn’t until this moment that he had been able to figure out what it was.  The idiot was going to kill himself and there was nothing Hiei could do about it.  Briefly, Kurama’s eyes met his and a brief shadow of that smile flashed over his face.  Hiei snarled at him and the look was gone. 

The fox demon’s life energy surged and the plant consumed Karasu, killing him almost instantly.  Kurama was back on the ground, unmoving.  Hiei waited, holding himself perfectly still.  He was focused.  Just a whisper of life remained in Kurama’s blood soaked body.  He ignored his team mate’s screaming and waited.  Finally that tiny spark of life burst and flooded through Kurama’s body, reviving him.

After Kurama sat up, blinking in confusion, Hiei’s anger returned.  In the last half hour, he’d been possessed by something he didn’t recognize.  Like most things regarding the fox demon, Hiei pushed it all away into a corner of his mind and left it there.  It was his turn to fight, and there was no way he was going to let any of Toguro’s team live now.


End file.
